


Fox needs leg love

by Loyal_Royal_Panda



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon, Prosthetics, Vacation, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyal_Royal_Panda/pseuds/Loyal_Royal_Panda
Summary: Fox and Wolf just wanna go to a cabin and do nothing, but Fox breaks his leg.





	Fox needs leg love

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend For Hyenainasportsbra.
> 
> Hello! it has been ten thousand years and this is what i make? what about my Zootopia and Kung Fu Panda AU's?
> 
> I forgot and got lazy.

Fox's legs ached. The cold winter air of Fichina's more livable climate controlled equator making his metal boots shrink in an uncomfortable and near painful constricting squeeze and stinging the flesh they touched. He wished he could have taken his ship or even a car but they could be tracked.

Besides it not like he could fly anymore; and he was not gonna let some cold snap stop his vacation plans.

Trudging along though the old forested path in the cold winter air to his home away from mobile warp capable home, his right foot caught something hidden in the snow and threw him forward. His arms came up just enough to bang his elbow on a rock below the snow sending a burning reaction though his left elbow.

“Ah-Ah-Ah!” He breathed from the sensation of his funny bone being stimulated and cursed himself for not taking any snow boots, but they would have tipped his team off to his location. And buying local ones would have lead to the same thing, along with pleading for autographs. He cursed his easily marketable face.

As he tried to stand up again he noticed his right leg refused to cooperate correctly. Extending it made it only twitch; occasionally freezing or falling limp. He cursed again and after trying multiple times to see if it was just being difficult only for the twitching to continue, giving it a few smacks in frustration. 

“Great.” He sighed.

Pulling out a disposable communicator he dialed the numbers he kept close to his heart. A few rings later a familiar voice awakened.

“Hello?” Came a near raspy and deep voice.

“Hey Wolf. I broke my leg. Can you literally pick me up, I'm just down the road.”

Wolf laughed. “Missing the frog already?”

Fox scoffed. “Well its not like he can keep them in shape anymore! Besides I can fix them myself. Just get over here, I got snow in my pants.”

“Aw poor foxy fell and scraped his legs. Does he want daddy to kiss it and make it better?” He baby talked.

“Shut up and help me already.” Growled fox as much as he could tying to force his smile away.

Fox was surprised when he heard feet trudging. Had he been followed? He put a paw to his blaster strapped to his hip. No need to jump to dramatic conclusions so soon but it paid to be prepared.

Looking behind him carrying bags of food, clothing and other vacation supplies he saw his then professional rival and now lover Wolf. Despite how grateful he was, hated the smug smile the old canine gave him as he looked down at the vulpine.

“Yeah, yeah...” Fox looked away embarrassed. “Foxy got his wings clipped and his leg broke. Are you gonna help?”

“Don't be so petulant Fox, I'm just glad to see you.“ He said. Wolf hefted the bags in his paws. “So...should I leave these to get soggy? Cuz I can either take these or carry you; not both.”

“Id take soggy food and clothing over freezing in this weather.”

Just as soon as the sentence had ended Wolf dropped the bags and lifted his companion bridal style into his arms. Fox looked away, blood flushing his face as he was more then thankful that they were the only people around.

He had to admit that it felt nice as wolf carried him to the cabin. The feel of his chest though his punk styled winter jacket, the movement of his muscles though it and being close to his scent despite the cold air stinging his nose when he tried to discreetly sample it.

Fox took the keys from wolfs jacket inner pocket and opened the cabin door.

It was a simple two story vacation house, styled after old log buildings despite its modern make and equipment; freshly sterilized and empty save for complimentary things such as its pre-warmed air.

“Just drop me on the couch for now, I'll need your help in a bit.” Explained Fox reaching inside his own jacket for his small personal repair kit. Wolf roughly plopped him onto it, causing Fox to grunt a bit.

“Not so hard ya big meat slab.” He jabbed.

Wolf turned around and began walking. “Thanks Wolf. It was nice of you to help Wolf.” His lover complained as he left for the door.

“Love you!” He shouted as Wolf left though the door, laughing to himself at how still bizarre it was to say that to him, and how he had shot him a small smile though a scowl.

When wolf had come back from retrieving the vacation supplies, fox had taken off his boots revealing the prostheses that extended just above where his knee would have been had it remained flesh.

They were slender all things considered, fitting with Mccloud's slim body. The flesh and artificial parts separated by metal, his stumps ending in a ring that the prostheses plugged into. The disk like joints that had replaced his knees were guarded by dull silver metal plates, the same covered the front of his legs while gray plastic guarded their backs. His ankle joins were unnaturally thin tipping of their artificial nature again, made with another joint that ended in a very simple featureless foot.

Wolf felt more then a bit somber looking at him like that. Fox had lived with them since he was still a pup in middle school. A life growing up and getting bigger sizes and surgery after surgery to make sure that the plugs got bigger with him.

“Okay Wolf. Help me with this would you?” Asked Fox, using his hands to fully extend the leg and pressed his fingers to the center of both sides of the disk joint rewarding him with a click. “I just you need to to grab it before I drop it and break whatever's loose in their. I get such a gross feeling when they come off.”

“Whats it feel like?” He asked. “My eye doesn't have those fancy nerve simulators. I just pop it on and off when I need to air my socket out.”

“I cant really describe it.” Said Fox. “Its like...my brain freaks out for a second. I cant feel it anymore when its unplugged, but as its coming off its like my old phantom pains. But mixed with claws on a chalk board.”

“Alright that is gross. Last time I ever felt something like that was when Pigma was still on my team and neglected his Wolfen. The moving parts of the wings got dull would get stuck on occasion mid-flight; then while it was sitting in the hanger and settling down it would slide back into place and just...shriek like your little frog friend does over the radio.”

“Okay first off, don't bring up Pigma, it burns to think about that traitor. Secondly Slippy is...thankfully not a pilot anymore, but all he did was panic a bunch.”

“Kay. But his voice is still almost as bad as that shrieking wing” Wolf positioned himself, firmly grabbing the ankle and back of the leg below the knee. “Ready.”

Fox grabbed the affected leg and gave it a firm twist while squeezing it. Both the leg and Fox hissed, one from pressure escaping and the other from the sensation of the act. Wolf pulled and the leg slid out port inside the metal ring.

Fox took a breath as Wolf placed the leg in front of him. “Thanks. I hate that part.”

“Now what?” Asked wolf as he moved to sit next to Fox on the couch.

“Now, I take it apart and try to find the issue. But since my hands tend to cramp up doing this I normally have to use a clamp.” Explained fox. “But since your here...” Fox smiled and wiggled his butt to both adjust himself and entice his boyfriend. “I might need a little help holding it steady.” He practically purred.

Wolf laughed and lifted him back into his arms while fox carried his removed leg. Using his toes to placed a nearby cabin couch pillow on the floor, he sat fox on it before sitting behind him, his smaller lovers back pressed against his chest and belly as he held the leg steady in his hands for fox.

Fox enjoyed this situation. The feeling of Wolfs expanding chest on his back and his breath in his fur, tickling his ears. He would have asked Wolf to kiss them but he wanted a properly working leg so that had to wait.

Using screw drivers he loosed the back plate until it popped off to reveal its inner workings and set himself to work.

While he watched Fox disappear into his work, Wolf looked back in his life trying to find out what happened to them. The two rivals, now ex-mercenary's and lovers, somehow found something they lacked in each other.

Fox was soft, compassionate and emotional while Wolf was rough, apathetic and an emotional tight-ass. The two did share a mutual confidence and egocentric attitudes which may have helped them find common ground in their rivalry. From being hired by opposite forces to allies of circumstance until their rivalry came into domestic points of contention like who could drink more.

Wolf could help but think how different would their lives had been if-

“Stop it Wolf. I can feel the melancholic radiation coming off you.” Grumbled Fox, having disassembled more of the legs internal parts in his search for the problem. The increasing occasions were not uncommon as he was often doing self taught home repairs now that slippy was off being a professional military engineer.

“Sorry, I just keep thing back to old days.”

“You always do this wolf.” He sighed. “You always have something you can let go of. Whats done is done, and thinking about 'what if' wont help at all.”

Wolf did not respond for a moment, then he gave a short chuckle.

“You always were always a bleeding heart for others. Guess that's why you were dirt poor for a while. I was never as picky who I worked for so long as I got paid.”

“And now?” Asked fox as he began tightening the loose component he had hunted down.

“Now I just don''t give a shit. Our teams just drifted apart. We got left behind. I'm just used to blowing hot air to seem not so old.”

“Well grandpa, your only like maybe ten to fifteen years older then me; so quit acting like you need a walker and hand me the drill. I'm too lazy to use the screw now and I need to hold this in place.”

Wolf obliged, reaching into Fox's jacket to grab the small electric screwdriver.

Watching him resemble the leg was practically therapeutic as he turned off his brain for a moment. Resting his chin on his head he fell into a half sleep as the drill whirred on. He breathed in Fox's ambient scent, letting himself immerse himself deep into the vulpines physical universe

Eventually the drilling stopped. Wolf heard Fox use an electric prod to poke at the legs plug, presumably watching the foot twitch and and move before giving a satisfied sigh.

Wolf opened his eye expecting to him to be plugging hi leg back into its socket. Strangely after finishing his testing, fox did not plug his leg back into its socket. Instead he reached for his still plugged in left leg.

“Now why are you gonna do that?” Asked Wolf.

Fox gestured to his wrist data pad. “Its late...” He hissed again as the other leg began to slide off. “....And...” He grunted when it finally popped off, effectively leaving him paraplegic. “...I like being carried to bed.” He scratched Wolfs chin with his claws.

“Well then...” Said Wolf. “I might as well rehearse for the wedding that will never happen.” His boyfriend responding by punching him playfully in the chest before letting himself be lifted again into his arms, metal legs forgotten by the couch on the floor as they entered the bed room. A comfy large bed with earthly colored fur like bed sheets.

Placing fox on the bed gave him an adorable look as he wiggle about, stripping himself down to simply his shirt and underpants before wrapping himself into the sheets like a cocoon until the only thing of him that could be seen was his muzzle, a happy smile from the warmth of the sheets and how he had effectively put playfully shut out Wolf.

“Oh so we're playing hard to get now?” Chided Wolf with an equal measure of playfulness as he undressed.

Fox responded by flapping the sheets open allowing Wolf to crawl right in, wrapping his arms around his lovers white furred chest.

Fox was about to relax before Wolf grabbed the small lip of fat around his waist causing fox to give a small yelp in surprise.

“So?” Said Wolf. “do they still use your image in magazines?”

“I hate you.” He said as Wolf wiggled in closer. “You let the warm out.”

Wolf wrapped the two of them into the sheets together.

“I love you too...loser.”


End file.
